King Kong: Skull Island (TV series)
King Kong: Skull Island is an American/Canadian animated web series produced by Warner Bros. Animation and animated by Studio Mir. Synopsis Set in 1977, years after King Kong meet his end at the top of the Empire State Building, a group of teenagers get stranded on the legendary Skull Island where they encounter natives, prehistoric monsters, and surprisingly another Kong. Characters Main Characters *'King Kong '- A giant ape who is king and protector of Skull Island. He is the descendant of the Kong that was killed in 1933. *'David' - 16-year-old leader *'Laura' - David's 16-year-old love interest *'Jeremy' - 15-year-old geeky kid *'Bethanie' - 15-year-old Goth girl who is Jeremy's love interest *'Keith' - 14-year-old football player *'Carol' - 14-year-old football cheerleader who is Keith's love interest *'Julie' - 13-year-old basketball player *'Paul' - Julie's 10-year-old brother who is athletic Supporting Characters *'Tagatu Tribe' - **'Kālā Pāʻani' - The chief of the Tagatu Tribe. **'Maika'i' - the 15 year-old daughter of the Tagatu chief who assists the shipwrecked kids in Skull Island. Antagonists *'Gaw' - The giant leader of the Deathrunners and Kong's arch-enemy. **'Deathrunners' - A species of dromaeosaur-like dinosaurs that are fiercely intelligent pack hunters on Skull island. *'Anton Walker' - A 40-year old man and one of the survivors. He is rather pretty mysterious, keeps a lot of stuff to himself. Nobody really knows about him and due to that, he isn't exactly trusted. Cast *Jayden Bartels - Julie *Orlando Brown - Jeremy *Auli'i Cravalho - Maika'i *Tex Hammond - Paul *Vincent Martella - Keith *Haley Joel Osment - David *Kevin Michael Richardson - Kālā Pāʻani *Alyson Stoner - Carol *Fred Tatasciore - King Kong *Cristina Vee - Bethanie *Mae Whitman - Laura *Rainn Wilson - Anton Walker Creatures of Skull Island *Aepycamelus (Alticamelus) *Allosaurus *Amphicyon *Andrewsarchus *Ankylosaurus *Apatosaurus (Brontosaurus) *Archaeopteryx *Archelon *Arsinoitherium *Basilosaurus (Zeuglodon) *Brachiosaurus *Brontotherium *Camarasaurus *Cave Bear *Cave Hyenas *Cave Lion *Ceratosaurus *Chasmosaurus *Coelophysis *Compsognathus *Corythosaurus *Cynognathus *Deinonychus *Deinosuchus (Phobosuchus) *Deinotherium *Diadectes *Dilophosaurus *Dimetrodon *Dimorphodon *Diplodocus *Dire Wolves *Dunkleosteus *Edaphosaurus *Edmontosaurus (Anatosaurus/Trachodon) *Elasmosaurus *Entelodon (Elotherium) *Erythrosuchus *Euparkeria *Gaw *Giant Ants *Giant Centipedes *Giant Cockroaches *Giant Coconut Crabs *Giant Dragonflies (Meganeura) *Giant Dung Beetles *Giant Electric Eels *Giant Ground Sloth (Megatherium) *Giant Iguanas *Giant Man-Eating Plants *Giant Octopus *Giant Praying Mantises *Giant Scorpions *Giant Sea Snakes *Giant Shark (Megalodon) *Giant Snake *Giant Spiders *Giant Squid *Giant Tarantula *Giant Turtle (Colossochelys) *Giant Wetas *Glyptodon *Gomphotherium (Trilophodon) *Hesperornis *Heterodontosaurus *Hypsilophodon *Ichthyornis *Ichthyosaurus *Iguanodon *Inostrancevia *Irish Elk (Megaceros) *Kentrosaurus *King Kong *Kronosaurus *Lambeosaurus *Land Crocodile (Pristichampsus) *Longisquama *Megalania *Megalosaurus *Meiolania *Moa (Dinornis) *Monoclonius *Moropus *Mosasaurus *Nothosaurus *Oviraptor *Pachycephalosaurus *Paraceratherium (Baluchitherium) *Parasaurolophus *Pentaceratops *Petrolacosaurus *Placodus *Plateosaurus *Platybelodon *Platyhystrix *Polacanthus *Proganochelys *Protoceratops *Protohippus *Psittacosaurus *Pteranodon *Pterodactylus *Quetzalcoatlus *Rhamphorhynchus *Saber Tooth Tiger (Smilodon) *Saltopus *Saurolophus *Scolosaurus *Sea Scorpions *Spinosaurus *Stegosaurus *Struthiomimus *Styracosaurus *Terror Bird (Phororhacos) *Triceratops *Tyrannosaurus *Uintatherium *Velociraptor *Woolly Mammoth *Woolly Rhinoceros Episodes Season 1 #Enter Skull Island #King of the Apes Production Soundtrack The score of the show is influenced by Avatar and Kong: Skull Island and will be composed by Mark Snow. Reception Gallery Main Characters MV5BOTE5MjFjMjAtYzJjNS00YzI1LThlMmUtYjU3ZmFlNThjM2ZhXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMjU0MzA2NjM@. V1 .jpg|King Kong Supporting Characters Villains Creatures of Skull Island Trivia *The events of the 1933 film happened in the timeline of the series. *The locations for Skull Island is modeled after Hawaii and Vietnam. *All prehistoric animals featured in the series are styled in their vintage versions from the 1950's to 1984. Poll Do you like King Kong: Skull Island? Yes No Maybe Category:Action/Adventure Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Animation Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Fishbird's Ideas Category:King Kong Category:Netflix Category:Sonic879's ideas Category:Toonking1985 Category:Toonking1985's ideas Category:TV-PG Category:TV Series Category:Warner Bros. Animation